


Quidnunc - McGee Worries

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1347]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: A rumor is started that Tony is leaving NCIS. This worries McGee who starts stalking Tony in an attempt to find out what's really going on.





	Quidnunc - McGee Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/07/2003 for the word [quidnunc](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/01/07/quidnunc).
> 
> quidnunc[ kwid-nuhngk ]  
noun  
a person who is eager to know the latest news and gossip; a gossip or busybody.
> 
> This is for prompt #5 of the February 2019 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/188404.html) which has the lovely Don't Waste Good artwork by Rose_Malmaison.

  
  


“You’re not really leaving, are you, Tony?” McGee demanded, getting up into Tony’s face with a furrowed brow.

”Where’d you hear that, Probie?”

“Marsha in accounting said she heard you turned in your two week notice.”

Tony rolled his eyes at the vast amount of quidnuncs in this office. “You should know better than to listen to the office gossips by now, Tim.”

“So you’re not leaving?”

“He knows better.” Gibbs growled. “Now, get back to work you two.”

“On it, boss.” Tony barked. 

McGee glanced at Gibbs, but quickly realized that now was not the time to push it. He wondered what Gibbs meant by Tony knowing better, but that question would have to wait for a time when Gibbs wasn’t quite so pissed, if such a thing ever occurred. McGee hoped that he could get Tony alone for a few minutes to follow up, but somehow Tony never seemed to be alone with him.

It was making McGee suspicious. What secret was being kept from him? Was there something that Tony wasn’t telling him?

He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t help paying more attention to Tony. He started tracking Tony’s comings and goings in his head, looking for a pattern. At first, nothing jumped out at him, but then he realized that Tony was just a touch more serious, just a touch worried all the time. 

There was no way it could be case related as it was a constant thing even when they weren’t actively working a case. McGee started to get worried now. Clearly, something was going on in Tony’s personal life that was causing this change and it couldn’t possibly be for the good if he looked tired and worried so often.

McGee considered going to Gibbs about this. After all, the boss always seemed to know everything, so he would surely know what was going on with Tony. Then he remembered how Gibbs shut him down about Tony leaving and decided that going to Gibbs would be a last resort.

Instead, he started following Tony. Unfortunately, so far he couldn’t see anything that would explain Tony’s recent changes in behavior. The guy worked the same hours the rest of them did and then he went home to his apartment.

McGee couldn’t see what Tony was doing in his apartment, but it wasn’t like he was having a ton of visitors or anything. It didn’t make any sense. McGee knew he must be missing something.

Unfortunately, he couldn’t figure out a way to bug Tony’s apartment without alerting him to what McGee was doing. His surveillance so far had only managed to draw Gibbs’ attention when they were out at a scene and McGee was accidentally paying more attention to Tony than his job.

Gibbs had looked over his shoulder and given McGee the look, snapping at McGee to get back to the job at hand. They still hadn’t talked about it and McGee liked it that way, but he was really getting worried about Tony who didn’t seem to be getting better in the slightest. If this continued on, Tony would be breaking rule 5, “Don’t Waste Good,” and would start making mistakes at work.

He really wished he knew what was going on with Tony. Maybe Tony really was leaving and couldn’t figure out how to tell Gibbs? Of course, his sneaking around hadn’t gone unnoticed by Tony either and Tony had finally gotten fed up with it.

“What’s your problem, McSneakster?”

“Nothing.” McGee protested.

“Then why have you been following me every day for the past month?”

“You noticed that?”

“Of course, I did. I thought when Gibbs caught you at it that you would back off, but you only toned it down at work. Now, what is going on?”

“I’ve been worried about you. You’re stressed out and tired all the time.”

“And you didn’t think that was because of your stalking?”

“It was happening before I started tracking you.”

Tony sighed. “McGee, if I wanted you to know about it, I would have told you.”

“I thought I was your friend, Tony.”

“You are.”

“Then let me help.”

“You can’t help with this, Tim.” 

”I don’t want to see you break, rule 5, Tony.”

Tony sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

“You can’t go on like this, Tony,” McGee eagerly explained.

“I think I know myself better than you, Probie.”

“Please, Tony. I’m worried about you.”

“It’s fine, McGee. I’m not leaving. Gibbs would kill me for wasting good if I left.”

“Please tell me that’s not the only reason you’re staying, Tony.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “It’s not.”

“So what’s really going on, then?”

Tony bit back the snarl that wanted to come out, apparently McGee wasn’t going to let this drop. “Not here. My place. Tonight.”

McGee nodded and they both went back to work. Tony just hoped that he could come up with something that would make McGee back off tonight. He highly doubted that McGee actually wanted the truth as to why Tony was worried.

Certainly, Tony didn’t want to tell McGee that he was afraid he was pregnant.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has 1 story already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least 1 one more story before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
